All I have To Give
by Beayuu
Summary: This Story Includes: Draco singing with a guitar, Harry with a rose, A stupid dare,Lots of comeback and all i have to give by Backstreet boys. HUMOR STORY!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, Draco malfoy, Hermione granger , Blasie Zabini and "all I have to give" by Backstreet boys.. but I wish to own Backstreet boys though..

Author Notes: **OKAY READERS OF "BLOODY HELL" AND "HERMIONE PERR"!** I have decided that I have no more interest of continue that story and decided that I would write one-shots now because I could NEVER EVER EVER complete one story (let out curses) soo… soorryy..

* * *

**All I Have To Give  
Written On: February 26 2006**

**Bold & Underlined Lyrics that they are singing..**

The candle light flickered , a feather pen scratching against a piece of paper can be heard easily, the clock on the wall read "2 a.m" and yet we find Hermione granger doing her 800 words essay on the "Poholisent Potion" which was given by professor Snape, with her brown bushy hair tied up with a very weak rubber band that looks like it might snap any single moment. Apparently, it's 2 a.m now and this granger girl is up doing her essay that is not due until the next 2 weeks, she grumbled softly about "lateness" to herself not wanting to wake up anyone at her dorm.

It's her last year in hogwarts, and it's only the first week of school , Hermione being a bookworm and the most goody two shoes ever, was chosen to be Hogwart's head girl. Who is the head boy ? you might ask, obviously it's – no it's not harry potter, it's Draco malfoy. That bloody pathetic idiot git, that is what Hermione assumed. Trust me, when you find out that you are going to live with you biggest foe for one whole year and you wanted to make the last year memorable, the reaction is not good.. not good as in Hermione freaked out and nearly drank a fire whiskey which leads to addiction and leads to the "bad Hermione". Finally when she is done doing the essay, she gave herself a small sigh and started to push all her stationary into her bag, not waning to make the least sound as possible from waking up that malfoy AKA the ferret whom is sleeping at his room right now, what she didn't really know was that he is not there…

Mean while at the slytherins dorm..

We find a group of teenagers that consisted of one blond, two black and one flaming red hair, sitting in a shape of circle, who are they? They are Hogwart's most famous guys, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Blasie Zabini , over the years, many thing changed, He-Must-Not-Be-Name had fallen, Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Mudblood haters had learn to not to judge people by their blood, but Draco still do that anyway. There is an empty fire whiskey bottle in the middle of them, normally Hermione would go complete nuts and start to yell her head off, saying something about responsible , what are they doing with it? Oh, they are playing a game that's called " Spin the Bottle". FYI, this isn't just a normal spin the bottle, this version of Spin the bottle is special, special as in when the bottle stop spinning and it points at a particular person, this particular person have to choose another person to do a dare with – that is what happen if that particular person chooses dare. After all, double the dare, double the fun. Ron's skinny fingers made their way to the bottle and start to spin it, so far, they have learn that both Draco and harry likes Hermione, Ron just licked the wall with harry and Blasie is gay. The bottle stop and was pointing towards Draco,

he smirked and answered "Dare and I pick harry" with a big amount of confidence

But it fad away at once after ron told him what to do .. what was the dare? The terrible dare is to confess to Hermione at the same time with a song.

"NO!" they both shrieked together in unison

"I'm terrible at singing!" harry yelled

"there's no way I'm going to confess!" Draco protested

"Both of you cut your crap and just do it!" Blasie snarled giving Ron the evil eye

_oh boy, this is going to be fun.._

Hermione was at the bathroom brushing her pearly white teeth with her favorite Pink toothbrush, when she heard a faint knock at the door, she spit out the foams and rinse wondering who is this idiot in this hour! She walked down the stairs not knowing that once she open the door, she is going to get her biggest shock of life… Draco walked in with a guitar – singing, striking a "D" chord

"malfoy?"

**Draco: I don't know, what he does to make you cry , but I'll be there to make you smile..**

"Huh?" she asked in confusion giving Draco her famous 'one eye big and one eye small' look just then harry walked in with a rose in his mouth

**Harry: I don't have a fancy car to get to you I walk a thousand miles…**

**Draco: don't care, if he buys you nice things does his gift come from the heart…- I don't know..**

"hey! The gifts are from my heart alright!" Harry snarled and continued his song

**Harry: but if you were my girl, I'd make it so we'd never be apart!"**

"what girl?" Hermione asked but was being ignored because they started to dance

**Harry: But my love is all , I have , to give, without you I don't think I can live **

"than die than!" Draco spat as harry gave him the evil eye

**Draco: I wish I could give the world.. to you.. but love is all I have to give…**

"ha! Cheesy line!" Harry snort

**Harry: when you talk..(points at Draco) does it seems like he's not even listening to a word you say?**

"hey I listen to her alright!" Draco protested

Harry ignored him and just gave Hermione a shrug

**Harry: that's okay babe, just tell me your problems, I'll try my best to kiss them all.. Away**

"hey I DON'T have a problems! You're the ones who started singing after I open the door!" Hermione yelled

**Draco:Does he leaves (pointed back at harry) when you need him the most? Does his friends get all your time? Baby please! I'm on my knees.. praying for the day that you be mine!**

"actually that line is kind of true…" Hermione said, giving harry the eye

"You should continue to pray malfoy!" Harry scoffed

**Harry: but my love is all I have to give.. without you I don't think I can live..**

"hey that's my line you retard! Now I'm going to take yours!" Draco snarled

**Draco: I wish I could give the world to you, but love is all I have to give…**

**Harry: Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside..**

"I'M NOT CRYING!" Hermione growled

**Draco: all the money in the world, could never add up to all the love I have inside. I love you baby!**

**Harry: but my love I all , I have to give, without you I don't think I can live**

**Draco: I wish I could give the world to you, but love is al I have to give….**

The song finally ended and the two singer looked at Hermione who is now sitting on the sofa doing the codfish expression

_Oh boy, this is so embarrassing…_

* * *

_OKay. Comments.. review! whatever! COMMENTS!_


End file.
